Dual view displays capable of showing different images to distinct persons viewing the display from different directions have been proposed. Such displays can, for example, display navigation information to a vehicle operator while displaying a movie to a passenger. Some of the known dual view displays use a parallax barrier or patterned barrier to allow selected pixels on a display to be viewed from one direction and blocked when viewed from another direction. A description of such displays can be found in United States Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0001849 published Jan. 3, 2008 by Jin et al. and 2008/0061305 published Mar. 13, 2008 by Kim et al. Other dual view displays use a segmented backlighting source that directs light or emits light in a particular direction toward selected pixels by emitting light through apertures. The apertures are aligned with the pixels such that when the selected pixels are viewed from that particular direction, the selected pixels are more apparent than when viewed from another direction. A description of such a display can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,671,935 issued on Mar. 2, 2010 to Mather et al. In general, prior art devices rely on parallax angles and interlacing of images to display distinct images in different directions, and so when two images are displayed the resolution of each image is half of the resolution of the display.